night steps
by cinnamond
Summary: tiga, empat. ia menghitung bintang. / selamat ulang tahun, karakter utama!


_Satu, dua._

Ia melompati bebatuan di tengah jalannya. Trotoar sepi ketika malam begini. Tapi tentu ia tidak bisa takut dan berlari pulang. Ada misi mahapenting yang dipikul pundaknya tepat saat ini.

_Tiga, empat._

Pirang mendongak, menghitung bintang. Aah~ satu memori berhasil dipanggil ke permukaan. Dahulu, dahuluuuu sekali, saat ia masih jadi anak kecil polos yang menggemaskan, ia sering berlomba menghitung bintang dengan sahabatnya yang berambut serupa langit malam.

(dan bertengkar tentang _itu bintang punyaku_ atau _kamu sudah hitung bintang yang itu dua kali_.)

_Lima, enam._

**_Kalau bertemu simpang empat, belok ke kanan. Lajur sebelah kiri._**

Oke?

Ia menyeberang, setelah pirang menoleh-noleh memastikan tidak ada kendaraan lewat. Dan memang lengang, bahkan kosong melompong dan ia tidak tahu kenapa. Apa karena sudah terlalu malam?

Masih menyusuri lajur kiri yang dimaksud, ia bertanya-tanya masih sejauh apakah perjalannya. Sisa kalimat yang belum dibacanya dalam kertas petunjuk tinggal sedikit. Tapi siapa yang tahu kalau ternyata salah satu kalimat tersebut berisi _jalanlah lima kilometer ke barat_ atau malah _pulanglah, dari tadi sebenarnya tujuannya itu rumahmu, aku hanya ingin menyesatkan hahaha_. Semoga saja tidak, karena, demi Tuhan, ia merelakan jam tidurnya yang berharga hanya demi permainan mencari-harta-karun bodoh ini.

_Tujuh, delapan._

**_Lihat toko permen? Di sebelahnya ada gang, masuk lalu belok ke kiri satu kali._**

Gang kecil. Ia takut ada perampok malam-malam begini. Tapi, toh, siapa juga yang mau merampoknya yang bahkan hanya bawa uang recehan?

_Sembilan_ ...

Belok kiri.

Terus.

Belok kanan.

Rasanya itu-itu saja yang diulang dalam kertas instruksi. Ia capek. Capek sekali. Tapi, _toh_, ia benar-benar penasaran apa isi harta karunnya, jadi semoga semua keringat yang dibuangnya benar-benar jadi berharga.

... _sembilan koma lima _...

_**Di balik tong sampah, plastik hitam dengan garis merah**._

Tong sampah? HAHAHA. Si pirang tertawa. Apa-apaan. Orang macam apa yang menyembunyikan harta karun di balik tong sampah?

... _sembilan koma tujuh puluh lima _...

Plastik diraih, dirobek. Seketika matanya melebar.

Isinya cuma sekotak jajanan stik rasa kukis dan krim. Tanpa embel-embel apapun. Tega-teganya orang ini, membuat pirang berjalan sendirian ke tempat antah-berantah di malam gelap hanya demi sekotak jajanan yang bisa ia borong bahkan di minimarket depan sekolah? Memangnya seberharga apaㅡoh! Ada suratnya!

... **_sepuluh_**.

_Bagaimana permainannya? Capek? Kalau kamu jawab iya, aku akan merasa sangat terhormat._

_Omong-omong, hari ini kamu bertambah usia. Selamat selangkah lebih dekat menuju kematian, teman. Bagaimana rasanya capek di hari jadi? Rasanya capeknya jadi berkali-kali lipat, ya? Aku memang berniat begitu, sih._

_Selamat ulang tahun, jadilah pribadi yang makin buruk seburuk-buruknya agar kamu masuk neraka dengan jalur prestasi. Turunkan nilaimu, rusakkan wajahmu. Itu baru temanku. (Bercanda. Tapi omong-omong, kalau mau anggap serius juga tidak apa.)_

_Maaf hadiahku hanya itu. Maaf juga aku tidak bisa ada di situ, paling tidak menemani kamu mencari sambil mendengar rengekanmu yang merajuk meminta petunjuk seperti tahun-tahun lepas. Dan aku hanya akan diam dan menyuruhmu mencari sendiri seperti tahun-tahun lepas pula. Haha._

_Aku baik-baik saja, jadi tolong jadilah baik-baik saja juga, ya._

_Aku menyayangimu. Jadi tolong buka kadonya._

_ㅡSasuke, dari Shibuya. Untuk Naruto yang lahir di hari ini sembilan belas tahun lalu._

'Jadi tolong buka kadonya.'

Haha! Sasuke ini, decak Naruto dalam hati. Menggeleng-geleng sambil merobek bungkusan jajanan stik itu (ada yang aneh, kenapa ada selotipnya? Pasti sudah dibongkar lebih dulu! Dasar ayam!). Lalu yang ada di dalamnya membuatnya terkejut hingga rasanya ingin pingsan.

Yang membuat bungkusannya berat adalah kerikil-kerikil dan pasir.

Tapi yang terselip, dilindungi oleh plastik bening, adalah tiket pesawat ke Shibuya.

**[ t a m a t ]**

**.**

**_naruto, sasuke are created by masashi kishimoto_**

**_mentioned snack (as you can tell, pocky) is a property of glico_**

**_._**

**[ a/n ]**

**[ **haaalooo~ lama tak bersua ya, fandom pertamaku /dor. eniwei hepi besde mas narto, aku cinta kamu. ini altern universe btw, jadi sasuke pindah ke hokkaido terus naruto masih di tokyo dan yaa hm soal gimana caranya surat petunjuk bisa sampe ke naruto itu di-hc in aja sendiri ya makasih! /dilempar.

terima kasih sudah membaca. berniat meninggalkan feedback?

lav, cinnamond.]


End file.
